1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill and, particularly, to a mobile barbecue grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barbecue is a popular leisure activity. Hence, barbecue grills and accessories are well-accepted products on the market. There are many types of barbecue grills and accessories available on the market. However, most of the barbecue grills have a common drawback, namely, they are difficult to pack and store. Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional barbecue grill 100. It mainly includes a bracing rack 110, a stove casing 120 and a cooking grid 130. The stove casing 120 is supported by the bracing rack 110. The cooking grid 130 is held on the stove casing 120. The meat 20 to be roasted is held on the cooking grid 130. After the roasting is finished and the barbecue grill 100 is no longer in use, the stove casing 120 has to be disassembled, and the bracing rack 110, stove casing 120 and cooking grid 130 are removed separately. Such a packing and storing arrangement is troublesome.
How to make a barbecue grill easier to pack and store and more convenient to use is an issue that remains to be resolved.